


Я бы хотел оставить последнее слово за собой, если позволите

by Regis



Category: A Beautiful Mind (2001)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на события с другой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я бы хотел оставить последнее слово за собой, если позволите

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Like To Have The Last Word, If You Please](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138360) by Sine Que Non 767. 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Математика,  
Его настоящая  
Страсть, зашифрованная в мелке и выше моего понимания.  
_Проблема. Том Ганн._  


*  
Когда я впервые увидел Джона, он, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, писал на стекле. По мне так бесполезная трата хорошего мелка, но занятие это было очень в его стиле.

*  
Мы напивались вместе; было здорово. В те моменты, когда у меня получалось уговорить, отвлечь или даже силой вырвать его из цепких лапок маленьких забавных диаграмм, я вытаскивал свою фляжку, до краев наполненную чем-нибудь алкогольным, одолженным у знакомого или найденным в общей столовой. Порой я даже заскакивал в бар после закрытия и честно платил за него. Когда глаза Джона наконец фокусировались на мне, они озорно блестели, и он тянул руку к фляжке, бурча.  
− Никакого уважения…

− К творческому полету мысли, да, я знаю. А как насчет уважения к спиртному? 

За этим следовала серия тостов за выпивку, за уважение к ней, и друг к другу. Но потом наступала опасная стадия: если я позволял ему допиться до алгоритмов и прочей около-математической ахинеи, он вставал и возвращался прямо к работе; то, что он был способен на это, несмотря на количество выпитого, изумляло меня. Так что мне приходилось как-то удерживать его внимание на себе. Это стало гораздо легче проворачивать, когда у нас начался секс. 

*  
То были хорошие времена. Особенно после того, как Джона осенило, что в отличии от модно причесанных блондинок из бара, охмурить меня было делом несложным, не требовавшим тонких дипломатических навыков и прохождения через глупый ритуал ухаживания. Мне нравилась его сила, беззащитность его обнаженной шеи, когда он лежал подо мной, трахаться словно сражаться, зарываться лицом в его волосы, то, как его рука до синяков стискивает мое бедро, как наши тела двигаются вместе, как он доводит себя до пика, вжимаясь в одеяло. 

*  
Я никогда не рассказывал ему о жизни, что вел за пределами нашей общей: о своей страсти к книгам, или редком взаимодействии с членами незнакомцев. Жизнь с Джоном была настолько концентрированной, что порой мне требовалась передышка. Не думаю, что он замечал, или его волновало это, даже если и замечал – его работы и того, что у нас было, ему хватало. Было достаточно и одновременно чересчур, вот как оно было.

*  
По непонятным причинам в нашей комнате была лишь одна кровать. Правда, Джон, понукаемый мной, сделал попытку добыть еще одну, но по его словам, они лишь странно на него посмотрели, и все. Ничего не изменилось. В итоге, оно оказалось даже к лучшему. Джон ложился спать поздно – в те ночи, когда он вообще доходил до кровати, а не засыпал сидя, уронив голову на стол, и мы устраивались в кровати поудобнее, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Определенно, частично именно это привело к нашей интересной ситуации. 

*  
После колледжа, когда у меня появилась Марси и мы встретились снова, я сразу понял, что остался для него в прошлом. И поначалу был для него лишь старым другом. Но как-то он обнял меня, что бывало не так уж и часто, и, я почувствовал, что нужен ему, как и раньше; с такой силой он прижимал меня к себе. В один прекрасный день я без обиняков спросил его; в таких вопросах всегда лучше действовать прямо.

− Джон, ты все еще хочешь меня?

Мгновенье он смотрел на меня. Молча и слишком серьезно. 

− Да, но теперь я женат.

Я рассмеялся.

− Ей не обязательно знать.

Он встал и пошел прочь от скамьи в парке (всегда одной и той же), сухие листья шуршали под его ногами. Я окликнул его, но он не обернулся.

В мой следующий приезд в город я позвонил, и мы встретились в парке во время ланча. Он не был расположен к общению. Мы молча жевали наши сэндвичи. Марси играла в какую-то непостижимую игру собственного изобретения, двигаясь вокруг деревьев беспорядочными кругами, то пропадая из виду, то вновь появляясь. Я отложил в сторону хлебные корочки – ненавижу корочки, и стал чистить апельсин. Он смотрел, как я делаю это. Потом его рука легла поверх моей. Сок стекал по костяшкам его пальцев. 

− Да, я снова хочу секса с тобой.

Я не заметил, как апельсин выскользнул из моей руки.

*  
Он, лаконичный и прямой, я – мистер Безудержное Красноречие. Я поведал ему о Д.Г. Лоуренсе и осуждаемой столь многими леди Ч., он рассказал мне о равновесности. Ни один из нас особо не понимал, о чем говорит другой, но с грехом пополам мы все же обменивались мыслями. 

*

В самом начале виной всему стали шахматы. Ладно, ладно… шахматы и выпивка. Он любил играть в шахматы, и делал это хорошо и стремительно, так он играл во все подобные игры. И как-то во время игры наши руки столкнулись. Одна из моих фигурок упала с доски. 

− П-прости, − пробормотал он и нагнулся, чтобы поднять ее. Его кожа была на ощупь ровной и сухой. Я хотел коснуться ее снова. Я гладил указательный палец, которому стало чуть щекотно от темных волосков на запястье Джона. Он был поглощен игрой. Я не сводил с него глаз, стараясь, чтоб это было не очень заметно. 

Наши пальцы не раз касались друг друга тем вечером. Я был возбужден и продолжал пить, чтобы скрыть это. Потом наши пальцы сталкивались снова, он извинялся, и весь цикл начинался снова.

После этого вечера я не мог остановиться. Чуть сжимал его напряженные плечи, почти массируя их (сквозь одежду, к моей постыдной досаде), ерошил ему волосы, ободряюще похлопывал по спине. Демонстративно и вызывающе я вторгался в его личное пространство: на диване я клал ноги ему на колени, приобнимал поздним вечером, и почти падал в его объятья, опьяненный совсем не спиртным. 

И до него дошло.

− Чарльз, − сказал он однажды вечером, когда мы сидели на потрепанных диванных валиках, склонившись над шахматной доской. − Я заметил, что ты часто меня трогаешь. 

Всегда такой прямолинейный, наш Джон. 

Я отдернул руку, слишком долго и слишком близко лежащую возле его руки последние минут пять. Мое лицо было красным от алкоголя. Ох, и видок у меня был, наверно. 

− Прости, − сказал я быстро. Я взял в руку ладью и недоуменно моргнул, глядя на его пальцы поверх моих. Он вернул мою руку туда, где она находилась раньше, рядом с его рукавом. Я по-прежнему сжимал ладью в кулаке; на следующий день я обнаружил на своей ладони красные следы от ее крошечных зубчатых стен. 

− Все в порядке.

Я поднял голову. Он тоже зарделся и несмело мне улыбался. Я смотрел с открытым ртом, как он протягивает руку, нежно и осторожно ерошит мои волосы. Его рука скользнула ниже и замерла на затылке. Некоторое время мы так и сидели; затем он перевел взгляд на доску. Левой рукой он передвинул короля, потом сел прямо и убрал от меня руку. 

− Твой ход.

Трясущейся рукой я поставил ладью на место, и потом сделал бездумный ход случайной фигурой. Наши ноги под маленьким столиком соприкоснулись. Он покраснел, но, тем не менее, положил руку мне на ногу. 

*  
Одинаково опьяненные происходящим, мы медленно изучали новые границы дозволенного между нами, и наслаждались этим следующие несколько ночей, все ближе приближаясь к неминуемой цели. Наготе под одним одеялом при свете лампы три ночи спустя.

Я начал трогать его, он начал трогать меня и мы просто не останавливались. Это было похоже на игру: его рука скользнула в открытый ворот моей рубашки, в ответ я расстегнул пуговицы на его ширинке. Его пальцы прошлись по моей груди, задев сосок; я погладил сквозь ткань его напрягшийся член. Так мы подначивали друг друга, заставляя двигаться дальше и дальше, пока наши рубашки не оказались на полу. Он осторожно сжимал мои соски пальцами (он признался потом, что запал на них с нашей первой встречи), я же не мог оторвать жадных рук от его зада. 

− Используй рот. 

Он замешкался, и наклонился ближе к моей груди, чтобы рассмотреть. 

− Ради Бога, Джон, это всего лишь соски. Оближи их. – Я попытался опустить его голову вниз.

− Это что, какой-то извращенный детский Эдипов комплекс? 

− Черт, откуда мне знать? Возможно. Это приятно, вот и все. 

Он лизнул раз, другой. Я охнул.

− Я не знаю… − задумчиво протянул он.

− Зато я знаю, − отрезал я и обнял его руками и ногами. Мы перевернулись и теперь он лежал на спине, и, моргая, смотрел на меня. Я стал медленно облизывать его соски, слегка посасывая их. Он дернул бедрами, повернул голову набок, и наконец, выгнулся подо мной.

− Мы должны снять брюки.

− Ладно. − Я скрыл улыбку. Мы оторвались друг от друга, чтобы раздеться. Руки плохо нас слушались. 

Наконец, его брюки и мои упали неаккуратной кучей вместе с нижним бельем и поспешно скинутой обувью. Пол показался слишком холодным для моей голой задницы, и я лег на Джона сверху. Член к члену, мы стали неспешно двигаться вместе. Увидев, как приоткрылся его рот, я не удержался и поцеловал его, он охотно ответил. Оторвавшись друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть, мы стали двигаться с удвоенной силой – он крепко держал меня, не давая скатиться с него. Деревянный пол издавал тихий скрип, когда Джон выгибался слишком сильно. Мы двигались в четком ритме, то закрывая, то открывая глаза. Он скользнул рукой по моей влажной спине. Почти одновременно мы дернулись, и я почувствовал, как между нашими телами выплескивается горячее семя. 

*  
Иногда мне хотелось от него каких-то банальных и сентиментальных действий: чтобы он, например, озвучил желание поцеловать каждую веснушку на моем теле, или пригласил меня на ужин и представил своей компании. Но глупо было ждать от Джона подобного; свою привязанность он выказывал по-своему и только когда не был занят. И мы много разговаривали; я помню это. 

*  
Движения наших бедер лишь причиняли боль нам обоим. 

Я поднял ногу и опустил ее снова. Все было неправильно. Грубо, несогласованно, раздражающе. 

− Остановись на минуту, − но Джон меня не слышал, его лицо покраснело от напряжения. Он потянул меня на себя, и крепко ухватив за зад, заставил двигаться быстрее. И тут я поймал его ритм, его возбуждение, так, словно он контролировал меня, и мы стали двигаться в унисон, все наращивая и наращивая скорость, мой мир сузился до его хриплого дыханья, его губ на моей шее, его прямого гладкого члена, вжимающегося в мой – кончить хотелось нестерпимо −выгнувшись, он выплеснулся первым, и я тотчас последовал за ним. Это было так странно, и я сдавленно охнул, заглушенный его громким стоном. Еще несколько судорожных движений бедрами, теплой влажности, окутывающей мой член, и я скатился с него в сторону. Мы лежали рядом, чуть соприкасаясь и ловя дыхание, разгоряченные и потные. 

Он с трудом поднялся и вернулся с мокрым полотенцем, затем перетащил нас на диван, где мы и рухнули без сил. 

*  
Даже позже, когда он ночью прокрадывался в ванную комнату, подальше от Алисии, я ждал там, чтобы отсосать ему, он дышал тяжело и так тихо, очень тихо, его спущенные пижамные штаны удобно лежали под моими коленями. Я делал свое дело быстро и почти в полном молчании, лишь его рука, крепко вцепившаяся в мои волосы, служила мне наградой. Затем я вылезал из окна и спускался вниз по водосточной трубе. Я помню, как он стоял у окна, и, наклонив голову, сквозь его створки смотрел вниз прямо на меня, а потом поворачивался в сторону, и я ясно видел его улыбку. 

Потом наступили плохие времена. Не хочу о них говорить.

…Хотя, на самом деле, я _хочу_. У меня есть на это право. Я ведь здесь? Вы же меня слушаете? 

Я мерещился ему под ударами тока. Мой нечеткий образ колебался при каждой судороге, сотрясающей его тело, пока он не решил, что я был там, чтобы свести его с ума. Я знаю это, потому что он сам как-то рассказал мне − тогда он все еще снисходил до редких разговоров со мной, в том промежутке времени между таблетками, отказом от таблеток и его нелепым планом вернуться в Принстон, чтобы просто “болтаться там”. Я высказал ему свое мнение. Он его не принял. 

*  
Я все еще жду его, наблюдаю за ним. Приглядываю за ним, наверно. Сентиментальный дурак, вот я кто; так и не женился, вы знаете. Всегда был только он. Он игнорирует меня, но я знаю, что он меня видит. И если он когда-либо захочет поговорить… Полагаю это все, на что я могу рассчитывать.

Я все делал, чтобы он был счастлив. Ну, я пытался. И неважно, существовал ли я для кого-то еще. Я существовал для него.


End file.
